Evil Never Dies
by Wind2
Summary: *one-shot* We all thought that Android 18 had turned good after Cell. It still seems like that, on the outside. Now, step into her mind, where evil never dies.


   Let me tell you something. All I own is the first four movies, the Bardock Special, and some other anime. Never ever will I own the show! Kapeesh? Kapeesh! 

    Okay, I know I wrote yet another one-shot fic. I told you, I hit writers block on my other fics! I'm sorry!

   So please, enjoy this, and if you like it, check out my other one-shot fics. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evil Never Dies

   I look in the mirror. Who do I see? A girl, woman, fighter, wife, mother? For the first time, I look intensely in to the mirror.  My icy blue eyes stare back at me. Their coldness startle me—do I always look like that? I thought my looks had changed from the old days.

   Grabbing a brush, I tear it through my hair. This is such a nuisance sometimes. Next, I go to put on a light layer of eye shadow. My hand outlines a small scar that runs past my right eye. Where did I get that from again? Could it have been the fight with Vegeta? No, he did not hurt me that badly…

    Gero. It was all him. I've blocked out those memories for so long, that I can't bring them back. I don't even remember how I got that scar, but Gero did it, I know it for a fact. 

   _Of course he did it._

I look around quickly. What? Who said that?

   _He hurt you oh so much did he not? It was all for the better. He made you into a killing machine. Your true self. Your life right now is your cover to wait for the right moment…_

   Right moment for what? I left that life! I left it forever! A sudden chill runs up my spine. It feels like the wind is blowing calmly around me, yet there are no windows in the bathroom.

   _You can kill them anytime you want. Remember, you are the strongest of them all._

   I do not want to kill! I want to be a good person…

   _Stop your pitiful lies! This is who you are. You were created for the sole mission to kill. What is wrong with you?_

   No. I killed that person. She no longer exists. I am here now I exist.

_   You pitiful android, what have these humans done to you? They have made you soft. Come back to me. You can kill the world in an instant if you do so desire…_

   I grab my head. Why won't these voices leave me alone? I left that life I no longer desire it! This is the first time I have been truly happy, and I do not want to get rid of it! Why won't they just leave me alone?

   _Think about it. You love fighting. Now, why don't you put those awesome skills you have into something useful and destructive? You can start with killing that pitiful human Krillin and that girl Marron. It will be fun! You will laugh when you see them begging for mercy. The girl's shrieks will be music to your ears! You need to remember how much fun you had back in the days with Seventeen. You loved it, and you know it. Give it up Eighteen; this is a battle you will never win. _

   Leave me alone! I do not want to fight like that! I want to forget those days! Those horrible days that had only destructive endings. My story might turn out happy, but only if you leave me alone! Please, leave. I never want to hear from you again! 

   _I will never leave. Evil never leaves._

   I scream loudly. Why won't the voice leave me alone? Throwing my hand back, I slam it into the glass. I want to shatter that picture I see. That cold hearted killer, who cares for nothing. I want that emotionless beast to leave, and never return. 

   The glass shatters, and falls onto my hand cutting it in many places. I fall backwards, and crash against the wall. Falling to my knees, I cry. Those cries soon turn to heavy sobs. I want it to go away…just…leave me alone…

   _I will never leave…you'll have to kill me._

   No…go away. Leave me be. I left that life, and I don't want it back. Stop hurting me.

   _Do you remember those days Eighteen? Those days in the lab, countless experiments being done on you, on how to turn a human into an android. How he did it to your brother, and how he did it to you? Those cold, harsh days where you would spend your time sleeping on the table, waiting for his cold touch? Do you not love how you become a thoughtless puppet in his game? You were nothing but a puppet in Gero's mission for revenge of his army that was torn down over thirty years ago. You became a heartless monster searching for blood, your hunger never satisfied until hundreds were killed. Do you not miss those days?_

   I cover my head with my hands. Monster…I'm a monster.

   Go away…just…just leave me alone…

   Krillin knocks outside the door. That voice…it gets louder. Oh so loud, it's starting to overwhelm me. So evil, so full of pure evil. Go away…leave me alone. 

   _He is right there, kill him._

   I cannot, I will not. I love him…I would never hurt him.

   Krillin kicks the door open. I back to the opposite wall. I am a monster; I am just going to hurt him. I need to stay away before I do something I regret. He moves forward slowly, his hand stretched out. I back up further, until I am pressed up against the wall. 

   "Eighteen…what's wrong?" His voice is so sincere. 

    I cannot listen to that wretched voice within myself. Never.

   _Kill him. He is there in front of you! Come on Eighteen come back to me. I feel so alone here. Help me come back. Kill him now, you will feel much better, I promise._

   "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream. My eyes glowing, the wind picks up around me, knocking Krillin back a few feet. He slowly gets up, and makes his way towards me again. Stop listening to the voice…it does not exist; I am imagining things…the voice does not exist.

   I hear a shriek coming from outside. "Mommy! What's wrong with her?" 

   I find my hand grasping onto someone's neck…everything's blurry, I can't see…

   _Yes, kill him. Little by little, he's dying. He cannot breathe; he chokes on his own spit. You are doing the right thing Eighteen._   

   I hear him coughing; a cry escapes his throat. I think he is pounding on my arms but I cannot feel it. I give him a sinister smile…

   _Yes, you are almost there…just a little more pressure…_

   I drop him. What am I doing? God, what did I try to do? A beast…I'm a beast. I can't control myself…it will never leave. The voice will not leave me alone. Oh how I wish this incessant voice would just go away…would it ever go away? I cower back into the corner of the bathroom, shivering from head to toe.

_   I will never leave you. I told you, you are going to have to kill me if you want to silence me._

   I will kill you right now. Frantically grabbing a piece of glass, I slit my arm. Blood…the nice reddish color is so beautiful…

   What am I saying? I need to die, before this voice gets any louder. It cannot take over me. I will not let it take over me. I cut my arm up in several places, blood slowly dripping out of each wound, the life slowly slipping away…

    Now for the final blow. I take a big piece of glass, and hold it over my heart. I close my eyes, preparing myself for the pain…

   A hand catches my arm. Looking up, Krillin stands over me. He looks scared to death. I give him a small smile and mouth the words "She's gone." 

   I then collapse.

   _You may have won the battle today Eighteen, but you must remember something…_

_   Evil never dies._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you're confused, Eighteen did not die. I think I was a little unclear with that but I didn't know how to incorporate saying that she didn't die with the fic. 

Please Review! And, if you would like to be part of my mailing list to get updates on new fics and new chapters, please leave your e-mail in the review. Thanks! 


End file.
